


Cinder's never loses there light

by GenyaChan



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: A main focus, Abuse, Angry Shuichi, Anxious Amami Rantaro, Cinderella AU, Commoner's, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Relationships, Kokichi sneaking in Nagito's room, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Maki ain't taking it, Male Cinderella, Mistreatment, Money, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Mess, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Rantaro has a big roll in this, Rantaro taking none of it, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Theories, Verbal Abuse, Violence, a plot, being friends, royalties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenyaChan/pseuds/GenyaChan
Summary: " F-Finally. I'm done "The white, cloud-like hair boy opened his eyes staring at his trembling hands. He has placed where the bucket and the wet mob back into the storage room as he crawled back gazing at the marbled, silver floor. He couldn't help but snort on how stupid this is-- laugh even.He doesn't even know why but this suddenly turned out into a funny situation. It was a sudden overwhelming feelings of nothing just came out of nowhere. Must be the moonlight. He felt droplets fall onto his hand as they slide down his pale, cold hand in amusement, letting his disgusting emotions out for no reason.There was no reason to cry and there he is, doing the thing  he thought was pointless to do. He shouldn't cry or else the floor will once again be filthy.How stupid this is*****Cinderella Au. I don't know how to do summaries. I never saw a Cinderella Au with the Danganronpa cast so I wrote it myself :D also I'll send warning if needed. Also there Dangonronpa cast who turned a victim or blacken will be like- a close death experience or just be there.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Komaeda Nagito, Hidden relationships - Relationship, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, I'll put more later - Relationship, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 33





	1. Moonlight silver lighting

huh?

  
Where am I?

I'm...on a hard surface, it felt like marble. Something flat? Like a plate. I'm I going to get eaten? No i can't- shouldn't get eaten, They'll have an upset stomach if someone eats someone as like me. I'm not that tasty in any shape or form.

  
My cheek is sore and cold but i shouldn't be complaining should I? I feel something on my face, it was tickling my nose but it's not really bothersome ( I'm not bothered to move ) though I'm cold. Colder then usual. 

And?

....what's that smell? It's not really antiseptic but it's quite delicate. It's a sharp smell but earthy floral. Smells a bit like peppermint? Was Kokichi here? Why would be here right now, he hasn't been here for a while actually. 

I'm wonder had despair reached it's mark and he's finally realized there is no point sneaking in my room or here in general. Though having him around...isn't as bad as I thought it would be originally if you get to know the guy so he'll be fine like always. He's to cunning....unless my luck intervened. 

  
No that can't be right because peppermint has a cool, sharp and refreshing smell though this is a lot stronger the peppermint. Lavender? I think it is-- why does it smell lavender? Does it really matter?

I'm tired- _( Im exhasted )_ the hard surface seems relaxing now _( and stay there )_ It's cold but it's alright and it smells nice too. Someone must have cleaned the floor but who would clean it though. Actually...where am I?

_Pffft_. That's a stupid question. I said I was.....on the floor. Cold, relaxing and hard floor. I want to move my cheek in a different position, the contact feeling is starting to get irritating. How do you move you're head again. _( Another stupid question )_ seems easy in the past but now it's so tiresome.

  
I still wanna move my head though- nothing going to happen unless the ground suddenly turns out to be sandpaper. I slightly moved my head to some direction but my cheek felt stuck on the plate as if someone glued my cheek. How did that happen? 

I opened my eyes-- fluttering open slowly and one of my fingers twitched in response. Oh...i can open my eyes? Ha, that's confusing, how did that happen? My eyes blinked ever so slowly adjusting to my surroundings feeling sluggish. I felt as if I ate something warm as the sun ray hit my face on the beach. 

  
But the totally opposite of what's happening at the moment and my eyes felt like heavy weights as expectantly underneath my eyes thougg over all everything felt kinda numb. 

  
Excluding the sluggish feeling. My eyes had difficulty adjusting to my pale fingers across from me. Ah well look at that, I was correct. I was laying on a white, marble flooring as there was a puddle beside my fingers to but missing it's touch.

It was a clear liquid with bubbles on it, popping right after I laid eyes on it. Awe, how cute as he became aware that his other hand was clutching to his chest. I must had moved my arm in my sleep but I didn't move a muscle except his eyes lids and fingers from a few moments ago. I couldn't help gaze at my pale, just noticed it was also bruised finger as his index finger and a bit on his wrist.

Why do have a bruise? I don't remember having that.

My eyes felt quite heavy again as a wave of sleepiness hit me like an iseki truck. No wait, I can't _( you won't )_ , scum like me can't afford to rest. I have duties to do like-- like getting up to my room. 

  
Yeah that's one. Do I even have a room at this point? Do i even deserve one? Why do I love here? Do I live here? I'm a stranger at this point who lives here. I need to get my disgusting self up or else I can't anything done! _( it's not done yet )_ Get up! _( Wake up )_ I said get up body! _( Then why can't you? )_ I can- I just need...just need..

  
Oh, I know. I want a blanket? Yeah, that's why but I don't need one. _Nuh-huh_. No blanket for me cause I can't get up so-- I'll just close my eyes and let the void swallow me again. Yeah...Why would you if your one second close to passing out. What can be the harm in it, It's just sleeping as I'll wake up tomorrow and.....

  
What _should_ he do tomorrow?

What _does_ he do tomorrow?

  
Does it really matter at this point. I'll think about this tomorrow. It makes sense to think about this later as my stupid, mediocre brain of mine and now I'll just sleep.

_**" Get up! NOW!! "** _

The boy suddenly jolted from his sleep wide awake unlike a few moments ago _" Yes Lady Cassaline "_ I immediately mumbled out in distress, ignoring my raspy and dry throat and tried to get up. 

Lifting my hand to the back but my vision suddenly went apart and waver somewhere else seeing the far away ceiling doubling, hitting my shoulder then my head on the floor as everything turned blurry. _Static_ over run my system as my ears felf blocked or under water but what was more important was the suddenly pain burning through his system.

  
It was so sudden he felt like his heart burst out of his chest and died almost immediately after departure. The tip of his ears burned as he felt his blood pumping through his veins and the thumping of his heart accelerate tremendously.

  
The thumping was loud as if his heart became twice as big and was right beside his ear. ** _( Thump, Thump, Thump )_** The air he inhaled was sharp as it pierced his lungs but he couldn't help but inhale and exhaled. 

  
Saliva drooled on his face hitting the floor underneath him as his eyes were glossy from tears. Two of his hands was gripped his soft textured tee-shirt. Or what wanted to feel. 

He noticing he didn't have his dark green coat on nor was this the texture of his white tee-shirt. It was a bit denser then that, feeling a bit more fluffy as he rubbed his legs together feeling the friction of his trousers. They were different to his black, gray trousers, they were more baggy at the end.

  
He was here for a reason. _He was supposed to clean the whole main entrance this evening as he brought the soap with a slight smell of lavender lady Cassaline ordered and started to scrub the floor and after a few hours? or a half an hour? In the end Miss Yuneo called out for me to the lounge. I couldn't reject the call of someone as hopeful as my niece so I dropped my scrub beside the bucket of water, needing the place to be spotless as always then after everything suck all the water with a dry mob._

  
_I walked up to Miss Yuneo as she had her dark, brown hair tied up in a ponytail today with two small brides at the side of her hair reaching to the short ponytail that reached all the way to the end of her head. She had a bit but noticeable freckles on her checks and on her arm when rolled up as it is now._

_She was wearing the usual clothing she wore, wearing her yellow, puffed up dress though the sleeves were rolled. She also wore white gloves with a diamond patter at the end with frills. She apparently asked me to help her with taking the dry laundry to the rooms which she doesn't do the task many times and i do it but overall i didn't mind._

  
_Just wondered why she had the clothes in the lounge when the laundry room was behind the stairs beside the storage. Which was strange course she also wanted me to open the door's to the library room?_

  
_The end when she took the laundry basket and went back the the main entrance which I was just cleaning. To be honest I wasn't surprised when they dirtied the main entrance hall again and I would have to clean it all again before Lady Cassaline comes and becomes an overheated exploded tomato and ' educates ' me but they didn't do anything to it. It was the same as I left it but my suspicions were still up cause I didn't see Miss Tsusumi around and those two always pull these things together most of the time._

  
I'm not sure what happened after that but something was dropped on my head from the stairs above me, making me lie here on the floor where I am now. What did they do? It's all...blurry right now but it doesn't matter what happened. I got to finish this task that's the least a smelly little leach like me can do. 

I raised my head grunting in the process dispute the dizziness and the ponding of my head. It feels as if my eyes are going to pop out of my eye socket but my vision wasn't blurry...just disoriented to a certain amount including how drowsiness and heavy underneath my eyes and my whole body felt. 

I turned around still in sitting motion seeing the bucket of water standing a few steps away from me as if....I remember correctly-- the mop was behind the stair case in the storage room and pass that is tge laundry room. I just need to get up and...go get it. The door felt so, so far away but I can still manage.

  
I put my hand on the marbled floor putting pressure on my wrist wanting to stand up but they trembled and ached even for a bit of pressure too. He's not surprised if his legs did the same.

Plus falling back on the floor would led back to square one not going anywhere. My head hurt tremendously right now so I don't want to think about when it get slammed onto the floor. I don't want to stand up, I- I can crawl like a good dog I am. Yeah, yeah. 

  
I turned my head to the side seeing the lonely, silver bucket of water sitting there with the reflections of the wide two window's at the side beside the ginormous, dark wooden door with a golden, circular door nob. 

  
Also the window from the back before the stairs can go up with the walls painted light blue all around. The window taking in the moon's moonlit and illuminating on his face and on the floor as if it was a summoning circle. 

  
I tipped my index finger on the soapy, cold water that was once warm to scrub the dirt easier to see if the girls has change the water with oil. Luckily it doesn't seems that way so th-that's good

How long has he been sleeping on the floor for?

The boy with gray-green eyes breaths in and out as he is going to force himself to move and go in all fours, it wasn't that painful but he felt weak- weaker and stiff from sleeping on the floor. He deeply had the urge to just let go and sleep on a comfy bed or on a blanket or anything that's comfortable and he can lay on but he can't and has to stay awake.

  
At least for a couple of hours.

  
One of his tighs ached from the sudden pressure that I have given as i crawled my way to the storage room. The storage room felt far from where i was a few moments ago but after a few steps it was closer and closer all of a sudden and then right in front of me almost hitting my face right into the blue coloured wall. 

I reached out for the door nob hearing a click and opening it quietly and swiftly. If it was night time then all of them are asleep and servant like me shouldn't wake such hopeful individuals. They need a good nights rest like I had mine just there and now it's time to finish the half ass job I did. 

  
Now that i gazed upon the red stick with the mob. How will i get it to my hands to clean to floor? Do i need to- Of course I do but....maybe not my hands. Maybe by mouth, no cause I'll have the turn my head sideways not doing a good job sucking up the water. 

I put the stick of the the mob leaning on my shoulder as it sledded across touching my cheek and my collarbone. Placing my disgusting palms of my hands on the dry mop. This works instead of walking and running I'm crawling though it might take longer but that's what i get for taking to long.

  
" F-Finally. I'm done " 

  
The boy with white, cloud-like hair smiles to himself proudly, looking at the shiny floor as the moon lit illuminated on it imagining small people dancing in the moonlit, smelling the lavender through out the area earning a faint smile from the un-named boy to the ground. 

He opened his eyes staring at his trembling hands. He has placed where the bucket and the wet mob back into the storage room as he crawled back gazing at the silver floor. He couldn't help but snort on how stupid this is-- laugh even.

  
He doesn't even know why but this suddenly turned out into a funny situation. It was a sudden overwhelmed of feelings of nothing just same out of nowhere. Must be the moonlight. He felt droplets fall into his hand in amusement, letting his disgusting emotions out for no reason. 

There was no reason to cry and there he is, doing the thing he thought was pointless to do. He shouldn't cry or else the floor will once again be filthy. 

How stupid this is

I'll have to pass the ball room and conservatory plus the three girls room to reach mine at the back and if Lady Cassaline says so it's up in the attic but she's didn't say anything about that these pass few weeks so I'll go to my own room.

  
Crawling in four once again making my way to the blue, spiral, painted stairs though it just turned at one point up didn't do a full circle. I raised my head to see the metal handle maybe I should try and stand up? 

I've been crawling ever since I woke up and I don't want my foul hands to taint the spotless floor I've just cleaned. I gripped the cold metal handle as the sleeve went down my arm revealing a small blue bruise on his bicep's but he didn't notice it. He was focused on getting his wobbly legs up as they trembled, they stood straight but he was still leaning on his arms as he gently pushed himself. 

  
He'd actually managed to get up.

  
His hands was still pressing on the rail just for in case if he fell suddenly as his tighs ached feeling like jelly but that didn't stop him at all. A wave of joy crippled his stomach as his smiled faintly, he didn't expect his detreating body to actually work but he knew that now he needed to walk.

Standing is great but walking was better

But that's something he might not be able to do right now but might as well try. The tired boy took a deep breath realizing he was holding his breath, squeezing his unused hand on the baggy trousers he was wearing and took his first step on the stairs like a new born.

A few wobbles but he didn't fall though...he didn't want to speak to soon.

He steadily himself one more and took the chance to take a step but his right leg wobbled a little to much as he tried to catch himself with his other leg going back a step to leaned to the side as his legs tried to steady himself. **_Tried_**.

He ended up falling behind slowly going to crack his skull open but he managed to grip his other hand on the rail stopping him to lean any further as the steps was used as a brake for him though the sudden pressure made his legs gave out ending back where he was a few moments ago. 

The boy panted as if he just ran and his legs felt to weak to do anything as it trembled more then before. It reminded him when he caught that dreadful diseases, he swore that would kill him first then his own illness _" so...pathetic "_ manage to whisper out as he leaned on the rails.

He can't even walk properly with or without the rails as he also felt nauseous and his blood pumped way to much to his brain he might as well pass out now.

As the cloud-like hair boy leans on the rails he decided it was pointless to stay here being a mut to anyone how would see him, he stayed on four's not even going to try walking again. 

  
His hand briefly touches stairs and his wrist already ached but that's what I get for being here so late! He smiled happily as if with no worries climbing up those stairs sluggish but determined.

After a bit...he continued to smiled feeling to motivate him, his palms were all sweaty as he continued to crawl towards his room hoping he doesn't make to much noise for the individual's having a good night sleep. 

  
He wonders while making his way down the dark hallway if they have noticed him lying on the floor? He was in the main hallway and before he went unconscious there was still light outside...maybe.

  
They obviously ignored him but he just hopes that Lady Cassaline doesn't think he was slacking of in anyway and gets yelled plus doing twice as much work at tomorrow. 

Didn't they have guest today to or was that a lie? Kokichi should teach me how to spot out lies, it would be quite useful in certain situations but now-- He sat on the freezing floor as his legs formed a ' w ' reaching out for his door nob opening his room.

  
For some reason- the girls doesn't come in his room for who knows the reason so that's one thing that's good but they can knock or just open the door carelessly for no reason or just to see what I am doing to start bothering me or any of the sort byt not come in.

  
He's glad they some what respected his privacy even if his room itself was a mess. His one, soft- or so I say mattress had a gray sheet and a white pillow and a light-red blanket over it. He had a one window that needed to be open now and then and a soft dark blue carpet. He had a bunch of books neatly placed in different corners ofthe rooms and on the bed plus one or two clothes lying here and there.

But this was his room-- his. 

Even if he was a really good cleaner around the mansion he could not clean his own room? Weird. It was clean but messy at the same time as it suddenly became to tiresome and when he does come back to his room- which rarely on his free time which was uncommon. He'd be spending reading so no need to clean his room. 

  
He doesn't know but his bed was quite hypnotic and so comfortable. The boy crawled on the carpet but closing the door behind him first in politeness, smelling the smell of lavender from his hands but the aroma of books, newly free pages like in a library. 

He pushed off the books of his bed not caring if he'll regret it later. He laid his head on the sheets instantly feeling at peace for the longest time as if he was being shallowed whole. As he was already begin to sweep away in a deep sleep he lifted his heavy leg on the bed as he used one hand to barely knock of his shoes, leaving a sound of impact on the floor.

He didn't bother lifting the other leg to the bed as my mind started to flutter into the void as a yawn couldn't help but come out of my mouth. My breathing has steadied itself has that was all my ears could hear. Not even the wind. This bed was my safe place, my heaven. 

I'd snuggle into the duvet as happy as a cat in the sunlight, ready for my starry dreams. Even though my useless, worthless body of mine is aching. I'd fall asleep peacefully right now, either slowly or fast, either way I enjoyed that feeling of finally feeling...relaxing.


	2. My self proclaimed caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Oh hey Nagito! Did you sleep well?" The boy called out as he perked up as if he was expecting someone else before. He smiled fondly towards the other boy while taking off his apron and folding in a neat fold. 
> 
> " Yes I have. " I responded back and walked towards the cupboard where the table cloths was not adding any small talk  
> I heard something cling delicately on the table behind me as the chef of this place hummed quietly from behind him.   
> I turned my head curiously to the side to see it was a plate with soft, golden looking pancakes and there was different types of servings I could choose to put on it if I desired. As I looked at the pancaked and then looked at the boy crossing his arms as he adds on a soft smile.
> 
> " I think it's time for you to eat breakfast. I don't recall you eating anything yet nor dinner, huh Nagito " I gulped at the delicious aroma that came from the pancakes as it scattered all around the kitchen. The saliva flooded my mouth it started to hurt my saliva glance wanting to taste something new and he might as well drool in front of the man that's looking straight at him in the eyes with a grin.

Knock  
  


Knock

Knock

" Nagito get out of you're room this instant! "  
  


The boy eyes flutter and blinks hearing a voice from outside his wooden, door room. Hearing the posh yet stern and smooth aggressiveness tone, It must be Lady Cassaline.

What is she doing here? I sat up in one motion, yawning seeing I still had my clothes from yesterday. Nagito ran his hands over the fabric of his bed sheets before holding it up to the brilliant early morning sun radiating from the clear glass window to the bed sheet. 

There was no trace of gray, black or any other colour. It was as clean as the day it was created and just as supple as the sun went between his fingers, just as beautiful.

The sun was always so beautiful, raising any type of hope in different people just by seeing, feeling it's ray as they come to their wake.

I looked at my other hand and trailed my finger to the end of the bed sheets. What had happened yesterday was already fading from his memory, as if it wasn't just erased from the silk, but from history all together. It had been words he was sure, but now that they were gone he felt himself begin to relax.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Though relaxing was a crime at the moment as the monster entered his room. His head immediately turned to the door still seated seeing an older women staring daggers at his skull, clearly malevolence.

She had her black or really dark brown hair hair in a top bun with two braids at the side of her hair was also tied with her bun like her daughters. Her blue eyes stood out as if it was a reflection of the sky with the white, pearls earrings shined at the sunray's. She wore a buffy dress like her daughters except hers were taller and had a powerful, wine colour dress with frills in the colour red.  
  


She was a quite call women as her sister inherited her genetics' in height as they continue to grow. Lady Cassaline was 188 cm or 6'2 as her daughter's was 174cm. One centimeter below mine. She had one fan in her hold same colour as her dress though lighter in colour. 

Which was her favorite by the way. _Was something happening today?_ Her eyes wrinkled looking up at down at the pale boy as if examining him then looking around his room. _" How dare you not call back when i call "_ The women spoke up first in demand for an answer. Nagito spoke immediately to the lady mentally cursing at himself for messing up. He was in a doze and cast her call in his ear and out the next.

_" My apologies my lady. I was going to my lady as i was going to open the door for you as well. You were just quicker this time before I could do so "_ Nagito smiled softly as he stood up, feeling a quite light headed as he slowly but surly stood up straight looking down and up at her.

I smile telling her my excuse as I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side as he half opens his eyes I can see her facial expression relaxed seeming to let this go but muffled something under his breath clearly loud enough for him to hear _" You can't do anything right anyway "_  
  


Nagito continue to smile as bright not fazed one bit by her words but she only clicked her tongue, displeased with the boys reaction _" Get up you idle idiot, you have work to do. "_ She closed her eyes, opening her fan in an instant in one motion.

She had a silver coloured glove with spiral patterns at the end _" Yes lady Cassaline "_ Nagito spoke up as he only able to take a step forward, going to do his tasks but the women suddenly grabbed his cloud-like hair as the boy subconsciously twitched in the suddenly interaction, raising his arms mid way to grab hers but then instantly went to his side hoping the women didn't notice.  
  


" _You kneel to me once you speak my name, you valueless maggot. How dare you- Kneel. Now_ " The lady demanded as he can feel the fabric of her glove on his hair, gripping it and pulling his scalp though even as she pulled his hair he went on one knee and bowed his head down, not erasing his smile from his face as he put one hand to his chest like a knight.

_" Excuse me madam. This valueless, piece of maggot like myself should be destroyed from existence from not kneeling to such a hopeful, magnifying, lady like yourself. As I di-- "_ Nagito spoke as clear as day, ignoring his hair being pulled out of his scalped still feeling a bit dizzy.

He felt his scalp was just going to be a opening of a box lid and be lifted adding a _**pop**_ sound but he also felt unbothered by the full as continued to speak.  
  


He got cut of by his hair got yanked up suddenly quickly adding a **slap** to his cheek. He looked to the side as his eyes were still closed, his smile didn't faze from his face, no even a twitch as the women roughly let go of his hair pushing his head back but he remained in position _. " Shut you're mouth. I heard what i wanted to hear so get up and get working. "_  
  


She spoke moving back in her earlier position with her fan open, looking pathetically down at the boy who as getting up as he was ordered to and as she turned then mumbling _" Can't even clean your own room. As they said. Once a pig always a pig " She says finally left adding a sigh to the boy as the pale boy immediately putting a hand to his hair, flatting it for a moment still feeling the pull from earlier on. The one actually thing he actually liked about himself was his hair._

_His revolting appearance doesn't matter but for some reason he felt fond and liked his hair a lot and now it was tainted. It doesn't matter, he needs to clean his hair anyway. He just hopes he didn't dirty her glove._   
  


_He didn't even beat an eye with the hard smack he got. It left a stinging sensation like always at least she didn't have her ring on though she practically always were a glove on as if it was a fashionable thing or she'll always get dirty._

_He only goes outside unless he's holding things for the the ladies and a few other things, get things or go down town at night with Kokichi. It's fun escaping from the house and just explore with just us to and we would try to see if chef could join us to. They go visit the outside together or they chill in his room. It's amazing how he can climb all the way to his room or even the attic._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stood up walking out of his room. There was a bathroom right next to him but he'll already late on work so he didn't bother checking how he is or cheek.

He quickly, turning right passing the guest room, the two's daughters room and then turning again passing the conservatory, Lady Cassaline and ballroom went down the blue stairs.

My eyes caught a figure moving at the corner of my eye meeting a maid going out of the library room. She walked with her arms to the side as it appears she noticing him too.   
  
  
  
  
  


Her eyes seems to sadden and slight frowns when looking at me but quickly coming back to a natural expression and slightly bowed before walking of forward to living room.   
  
  


She has long, medallion blonde type hair as it was tied in a low ponytail to her waist. She was 172 cm and the only maid in this house coming in everyday and leaving at 4pm as she was engaged to someone. Lucky them. She may have sharp, black gaze but she's quite gentle and compassionate. She was strictly told to not made contact with me unless it's work related wasn't news flash but what he doesn't understand is why she doesn't respect those wishes.  
  
  
  


When they're alone with no one around or to watch them she cares for him as if she was his brother or even a child. It's stupid since my luck is going to ruin her life again yet she ignores it. Stupid women.  
She the only way he gets social interactions, learn about anything new going that's happening in the outside, giving me gifts for my birthday last time even something for Christmas.   
  


I can't give her anything in return except my bad luck and good luck. He doesn't know what she suffered cause of him but what is certain is that he made her ex stole all her money her life savings and all the things precious to her and ran away, she was madly in love with the person too.   
  


She went nuts and almost slapped him in a rage that day but kept her cool after, apparently the look of my face did something and apologized even if she didn't do anything. She had nothing else and broken. Though weeks after even living in the street's for a few days and nights, she met someone else, richer and the person loved her at first site. It look a while but they finally got together and it was nice seeing such a hopeful individual finally happy.  
  


But back on topic. He walked down the stairs and turned to under the stairs to open the door to the storage room as it's also connected to the laundry room.  
  


He walked towards the laundry room seeing the green light of the dry cleaner on. He opened it, smelling the dry clothes wash steaming on his face. It must have been on for a little bit for this little of steam going on his face. Good- he thought he left it for the night.  
  


I looked inside to see pajama's from the girls in there and felt it to see if it was actually needed to be in there, you can never trust them in cleaning but he'll never tell them that. It was humid so it can leave it be. Closing the lid and let it start running again, I went to the side of the room to see three baskets stocked inside each other. My hand carets the prickly wooden feeling of the handle as I lift it up. It was pretty light when it was empty  
  


I talked out of the laundry room being face to face with the ray's of sunlight illuminating my face. I felt the warmth of the sunray on the other side of my cheek that didn't stung and the side of my face. It was really relaxing, it loosen my shoulder didn't even know it was so tense to begin with as I blinked the eye that was getting hit by the sunlight. and went up the blue stairs.  
  


I was in front of the Yuneo room as he opened it with one hand as the basket rested on his knee. It pushed open revealing a few clothes on the floor and in the corner plus her bed was a wreck. He walked in stepping on the dark purple fluffy carpet with a sigh. Her are dark green curtain's not even open with the bed sheets baby yellow. Her room had a rose aroma in her room though it was stuffy too. He let go the basket in the middle in the room as he picked up her littered clothes onto the basket. Their were supposed to put clothes in a corner so that the clothes they want him to get will just have to go in the basket and down to the wash but they still litter there room no matter what. Though it's natural.  
  


He took the bed sheets and pillow case off the queen sized bed and up it goes in the basket as i walk towards the closed curtains letting light come in the room and open the window. The fresh air immediately goes in the room letting him breath in the big room. 

He carries her basket out of her room, leaving the door slightly open as he lets the basket out of the room and goes down the stairs to put her clothes in the washing machine. There he goes in once again for the second time, putting her unwashed sheets and clothes in the wash, putting the soap and let it run.

Up again those stairs he takes the other basket and goes in Tsusumi room. He opens her one to see it is just as messy as her sister but...neater then the other days.  
  
  
  


Same bed, same structure as the other but just colours are different. She has a turquoise bed sheet and dark blue curtains. With a few things littered around the room but in it's corner including her sheets and pillow case. At least she was pulling her weight.   
  


I leaned down to put the basket closer to the corner and placed all the dirty laundry inside. The curtain's we still closed so I made my way to them and opened them one by one and opened the window, letting the fresh air in. There was a cookie smell in her room as if it had a died down of baking.   
  


Nagito looks outside seeing the buildings, houses of the villagers living they're lives as they are meant to be. The mumbling, faint voices, the birds on the ground looking for food only to be interrupted at fly upon the sky to search once anew.

And further on-- not able to see from here was the grand castle of the kingdom. Where the royals live peacefully. Oh, so magnificent, so hopeful, amazing so far yet so close at reach. It makes a tingling sensation crawl in my stomach.   
  
  
  
  
  


One thing Miss Yua mentioned to him what big, juicy and despairing news came from the royals as the news scattered like wide fire and then them not taking the despair, turning it to hope just makes his body tingle in slight pleasure making him want to drool. He's proud of them even if not knowing a single one. He felt so giddy and jubilant about them not taking despair hand. He would have loved to see there faces and disposed the world of such evil but the world forbids it. _Lady Cassaline forbids_ it to go near the castle not wanting to see a disappointment and he'll obey like a good dog he is.   
  


The boy with white, cloud hair sighs letting all kinds of mixed emotions out as he turned around, as if he was a shadow blocking the light illuminating in the room, seeing the light brown basket unmoved with the dirty laundry. He walks towards it with a faint smile not going to let valueless thoughts bother him.

He walks out and down the blue stairs hearing a loud laugh coming from the dining hall as another laugh came. It was the Lady and one of the girls. They must be having a good time.

The laughs coming from the dining hall made Nagito's smile hinder even more coming more soft and gentle then just put on, forced. It was nice hearing them laugh- having a good time as family.  
  
  


He gripped the laundry basket strongly as he suddenly felt the urge to giggle at the weird, contagious laugh from the Lady but he manages to hid it and continue to work. He goes the room, put the clothes to side for the next person to put in the washing machine. He leaned to the side- back to the dryer as it beeped with a light, bright green. It must be done.  
  
  


He opened the dryer as the steamed once again steamed his face as he took out the clothes in the dryer, feeling the crepe fabric and taking the few other's that had layer chiffon. They aren't supposed to be in the dryer but it's fine. He placed them on the liner as they were still steaming.  
  
  


He happily walked out of the storage and laundry going back up the stairs and passes the ballroom to Lady Cassaline room. It was between the ballroom and then conservatory room, seeing the dark wood coloured door just like the others. He opened her room to immediately see her aegean coloured carpet and her queen sized bed.  
  


She had her curtain's open and her window open. _' Oh. She did it herself '_ Nagito though feeling surprised but also had a mixed feeling that he should have know she obviously can do it by herself.  
  
  
  
  


 _' Less work to be done and quicker I can continue the other chores_ ' He thought as he entered taking of the red coloured sheets and violet pillow case as she has also placed what she wanted in the corner though there wasn't a lot this time.   
  
  
  
  


He has taken what he needed as the breathed in the fresh air sweeping through the air smelling a slight smell of roses as well. He felt calm and relaxed as his stomach started to tighten but he ignored quickly going out of the room and down the stairs to the laundry room. As he placed the basket next to Tsusumi basket.   
  
  
  
  
  


He kneeled down as he placed it down hearing the three girls pass by the laundry room. They must have finished eating breakfast by now so now he'll be able to clean the dining hall.  
  
  
  
  


If so then I'll have to do clean the dining hall now, half way check on the laundry, then continue. Then after that he'll have to do the dusting in every room and sweep the tables in the study. Then I'll have to clean mob the ball room and also the conserv-- I'll of everything when I get the other's done.  
  
  
  
  
  


 _I walked slowly to the door to the laundry room as I raised my hand on the handle, still hearing the laughs close by. I felt the cold, silver handle at the palm of my hand and waited while looking at the handle as if daring it to open. And waited and waited and waited more and more, more, more until I can't hear the demonic_ laughs.  
  


 _They're laughing at something-_ ( A joke ) _it must be quite funny for them to be laughing so loud-_

 _They're laughing_ ( mocking ) _at me? Why would they? Jokes are funny. I'm_ ( definitely ) _not. How could someone like me make them bring happiness in there laughter?_  
  


_Though it could be the kind of laughter that ridicules people. Oh they might? Well I can't say much about it either way. It's not like I'm not use to that now._   
  
  
  


_( Why was he waiting ) The laugh sounded strange-- it sounded distance and echoing- but it had a haze_ ( blur ) _to it. The atmosphere dropped drastically like a rain drop hitting the floor, turning dull and empty as if the room could tell what I was feeling._ ( How particular...)

  
  
  
  
  


_There was the sounds of the washing machine spinning endlessly as I take my time opening the door nob. When I touched_ ( felt ) _it, it was as if all energy left out of my body instantaneously_ ( disappear ) _but I still have cleaning to do. Does that matter though? Am the one responsible for the task_ ( Take a break and relax ) _No I shouldn't-- I can't. The audacity of me thinking about this is absurd._  
  
  
  
  


_A small, random chuckle coughed out of the boy as he opened the door with the sun. Is it brighter now? Again making natural light for the mansion. He closed the door behind him, ( leaving the atmosphere for a brighter one, huh? ) -walking towards the dining hall with the glossy, medium sized wooden table._   
  
  
  
  
  


_Though glossy, he could see all the crumbs and something smuggled on the table that looks like butter. Oh, so it seems they had a western breakfast today._

_Butter is a_ _**pain** _ _to clean. Such despairful produce if not washed by hot water will make everything oily and the worst thing about butter if you have you're sponge and you clean the dirty plate with it only to see you've smudged it will butter because of the last cutlery had butter on it makes me filled up with indescribable despair._

_The insurable feeling of despair when i had to clean with cold water and accidentally smuggled everything I've cleaned with butter cause Tsusumi and Yuneo._

There _Nagito stands, clenching his fist as he remembers that faithful day, his mind overflowing with though that is to much to handle. Though he can only make out a soft sigh before a soft smile automatically forms on his lips before dropping again. He walks towards the kitchen going to get a table cloth, the sponge and some soap_ _and warm water._

_He opened the door linked to the dining room to the kitchen seeing a boy humming a melody beside the counter with rings on their fingers, untying a not from the white, apron and goes above the person head, feeling a bit of their green-lime type hair. They heard the door quietly shut behind Nagito with a click making the boy alarmed as they swiftly turned there head to locate to sound._

_The boy with sharp but round light with fare skin. He has curly green hair and two small ahoges sprouting from the top of his head. It's funny how they stick up like that but I can't say much, can I. His eyes are green and have notably long, thick eyelashes as well. Oh, his nails are painted today. Peacock colour, huh. It suits him._

_" Oh hey Nagito! Did you sleep well?" The boy called out as he perked up as if he was expecting someone else before. He smiled fondly towards the other boy while taking off his apron and folding in a neat fold._

_" Yes I have. " I responded back and walked towards the cupboard where the table cloths was not adding any small talk. I took one and raised it to the sink as I turned on the tap. The hot water slowly came by as I turned the tap slightly rinsing the towel with warm water._

_I heard something cling delicately on the table behind me as the chef of this place hummed quietly from behind him. I turned my head curiously to the side to see it was a plate with soft, golden looking pancakes and there was different types of servings I could choose to put on it if I desired. As I looked at the pancaked and then looked at the boy crossing his arms as he adds on a soft smile._

_" I think it's time for you to eat breakfast. I don't recall you eating anything yet nor dinner, huh Nagito " I gulped at the delicious aroma that came from the pancakes as it scattered all around the kitchen. The saliva flooded my mouth it started to hurt my saliva glance wanting to taste something new and he might as well drool in front of the man that's looking straight at him in the eyes with a grin._

" The chair is waiting for your butt to sit there. The pancakes are going to get cold at this rate " The boy with piercing spoke once more not wanting complaints or back lash of the sort. This guy is always persistent to get him to eat regularly no matter where he is. Even if he cannot go anywhere passed the dining halls, he'll always be somewhere in the large house with permission or not. 

With his _' playboy '_ appearance he'd manage to get the two ladies here a crush on him, letting him go to different rooms as given permission. He's either here, the dining hall or billiard room. Most common places to come across him. 

His stomach rumbled for a taste as he admitted defeat reaching out for the chair, pulled it and sat down looking at the plate the boy with green hair pushed delicately towards him. _" here "_ the boy with a lower tone then his tossing a fork towards him in the air and immediately catching it, Thanking him while I'm at it too.

I was able to cut the pancake with the side of my fork eating it plain. The cut was quite satiating if I do say so as the slow steam heats up the cold, silver object in my hand. The fork pierced through the pancake golden face ready to be devoured. And holy hope it tasted good-- _as always_.

Not to sugary too unlike last time to. He should be named the ultimate chef instead the mysterious ultimate he has now. After all this time I still don't know what is it....it was starting to frustrate him but I'll find out...one day _" Yeah, I ate no worries. And yes I did put less sugar just for you "_

_' He's a mind reader ' I thought as I swallowed the pancake into my ravenous stomach._ I raised my head and glanced to meet the chef pathetical pout right in front of me. _" You're the one who wanted me to eat this "_ As those words left my mouth the boy chuckled under his breath adding _" true_ " as he walked towards me, stroke my dirty hair his hand all around the place.

He seems a bit to care-free today. Though when is he isn't but more then usual-- more gentle. He's not saying a lot of comebacks today too? Did something happen? " _Who else is going to make you eat in this damn house. Definitely not you unless you wanna burn down the kitchen again. "_

I couldn't help but not snort at that comment, keeping the tip of the silver fork on my mouth earing a chuckle from the other. Forget what I just said, he still got those comebacks. I opened my mouth to talk back to him but he beat me to it _" Now before you start talking. You should finish you're pancakes. You can talk to me till then "_

He let go of my hair and sat to the other side of the table, front of me turning his chair as he laid his arms on the top of the chair and rested his head waiting for me to finish. I sighed, looking down at the pancakes in front of me. Not even getting a chance to fight back is pretty pathetic though since when wasn't I but I'll obey the wishes of his _' now self proclaimed caregiver '_

The fork laid on the empty plate that once had the pancakes soon carried by two pair of hands to the sink to be washed. The tap water hit the sink quickly rashly and a few seconds later closed off as the plate went with the other wet things at the side of the sink. 

The chef that was once steadied pushed his chair to the table and the cloud-like hair boy spoke first this time saying he needed to clean the house as he was already running late in his routine only to add a snort from the other " who cares " The boy with dull green eyes wrinkled his eyebrows as he glared at the other immediately making the other defense and raised his hands in a surrendered motion apologizing. 

" Hey. Come back here in-- " 

The other has gathered Nagito's attention, now facing him to see green eyes looked at the round, dull, looking clock on the wall to finishing his sentence " In about 20-25 minutes " He finished his sentence putting his hand on his hip. " Why is that? " He asked the boy walking towards the door as he raised an eyebrow 

" Oh they didn't tell you. Not surprise. The ladies are going somewhere in a few minutes. The two girls and the madam are going there separate ways, no doubt she'll come back here to ask you money again. Say the usual- never let them take it if it doesn't belong to them, okay. I saw the salary she gets barely fits the amount of money you need for this mansion heck she'll most likely not even pay us at this rate. I still don't know her other job but fuck it's suspicious as hell. Yuneo needs her medicine to so that's another- "

The boy with the piercing's leads his ear on the door to try and find any sound coming from behind most likely seeing if anybody is ears dropping or not. It is a sensitive topic you shouldn't speak in an open space. Nagito seems distress as he bit his lower lip and clenches his trousers but then turns to the other boy confused. 

_" Rantaro. How could you know about this? "_ He whispers loudly to the other only for him to give a faint perked up smile to the door as he turns to him but slowly dropping it at the end " I got my ways snow cloud but right now you should be focusing on yourself. She's always harsher alone but me and Yua would try and shorten the time you have with her. Just-- the usual saying okay. " The boy named Rantaro said in a more sadder tone at the end muttering a curse word as he turned his hand into a fist on the door but not banging it, only let it slide back to his brown trousers.

_" She'll leave as expected going to who knows where, not letting her anger out more then she did and we'll finally have the house to ourselves. These are the things I'm grateful when we don't have security camera's inside the house so she doesn't know we broke her rule but fuck it would be useful to have them too. "_ Rantaro says quickly not wasting to much time as if Nagito didn't know this already. He must be reviewing a plan if he's like this, he doesn't let his thoughts slide much unless this comes up. 

_" Nothing I can't handle. She's not bad "_ Nagito says walking to the door with a signature smile but the other boy had an angrier facial expression as if facing a lion but looked down on the floor to his shoes. It looked like he wanted to say something but pasted the chance and shrugged saying something else and dropping his anger face to a mutual one. _" Bad- are you serious? Sure, sure. Sh-"_

This time Nagito cut him off " Yeah she'll say I'll have to continue cleaning so that's why I should do as much as possible now " he stated " No wait that's n- " He opened the door to meet no one in the dining hall ignoring Rantaro that was behind the door as he walked out. 

" Oi Nagito. No need to push yourself " The other whispered not leaving the kitchen as the door closed. Nagito vaguely heard what the other said as he continued to walk forward not turning around and start cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make a map of the house so you can get an image of how the play looks like


End file.
